This invention relates to a protective cap for a releasable quick-action closure coupling for connecting fluid lines.
The protective cap of the present invention relates more particularly to the releasable plug-in connector of U.S. application Ser. No. 08/172,152 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,088) for fuel lines, preferably in the field of motor vehicles. The connector includes a receiving housing, a plug-in part and a separate retaining ring having retaining edges that releasably lock behind a retaining rib on the plug-in part and hold it in the housing. The quick-action connector used here is subject to high safety requirements. It has to close securely and reliably when its two coupling parts are plugged together and, in addition, it must not open of its own accord in the event of unforeseen external forces acting on its retaining ring.
As far as the safety of the closure is concerned, when using the connector, the fitter principally has to rely on his senses of touch and hearing because the latch-in mechanism cannot be seen. He can feel with his fingers when, upon pressing in of the plug-in part, the retaining edges of the retaining ring latch in behind the retaining rib. In addition, the latching-in sound can usually be heard clearly. The two, however, are subjective impressions and may be overridden by vibrations or loud noise, with the result that, in the end, the fitter cannot be 100% sure that the two parts have been fitted together correctly.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a protective cap for the connector which prevents any unintentional effect on the retaining ring in an effective manner and, if required, simultaneously permits access to it in order to open the coupling or connector.
A further object is to configure the protective cap such that, in addition to acoustic confirmation that the retaining ring is latched in on the retaining rib, there is also visual proof of a secure closure.